Post Break Up Shots
by CoffeeBiscotti
Summary: Lizzie thought that one amazing night of post break up sex was what she needed to forget about her Ex. But what are you supposed to do, when your one night stand shows up, at the most inconvenient of moments? One Shot.


Summary: Lizzie thought that one amazing night of post break up sex was what she needed to forget about her Ex. But what are you supposed to do, when your one night stand shows up, at the most inconvenient of moments?

I'm trying to get my groove back, because my inspiration for Masquerade is pretty low at the moment. I've reached that awkward moment, where I've written the end before I've finished the middle and now I'm trying to get the two to meet up. So, if you're a reader of Masquerade, I apologize for the delay. I promise I'm not abandoning it. One day, hopefully soon, I'll get hit with the inspiration stick. Anyway, this is a one shot that came to me on my drive to work (because I've moved recently, and instead of driving ten minutes to get to work I now have to drive 35 minutes and I'm making it through a lot more CD's on my ancient car stereo system) So yes, it's a song fic! (I usually hate these, so I'm breaking all kinds of trends here!) based on The Vaccines 'Post Break Up Sex' which you can listen to on youtube here...

/watch?v=dU9hrd35Dsg

Anyway, lets see how this turns out hey? Lyrics will be in **bold** I'm sure you could have figured that out, but for the sake of sanity, I'm telling you anyway.

* * *

**I can barely look at you,**

**Don't tell me who you lost it to,**

**Didn't we say we had a deal, didn't I say how bad I'd feel?**

Dingy. Dark. Stale. Yes, this was the perfect place to wallow after the disaster that was the end of my relationship. Kudos to yourself for your Dive Bar finding abilities Lizzie! I made my way across the sticky floor and took a seat at the end of the bar, service was quick, the bartender was standing before me within seconds. I guess business is pretty slow on a Tuesday night.

"What can I get you?" he asked, he was tall, tanned and Spanish.

"Shots." I dead panned "I don't care what they are," I said, removing my credit card from my purse and laying it on the counter. "But make them strong," I pulled out a pen and one of my business cards, jotting an address on the back. "For later," I said handing it over "I anticipate you'll need to call a taxi for me."

He was chuckling at me. Well, I was glad my misery was cause for someone's amusement, because I sure as hell wasn't enjoying it all that much.

_"You're an ass George! A first rate ass!" I screamed, that niggling feeling of doubt I'd been carrying since we'd moved in together was dancing around at the front of my consciousness wearing a party hat and singing 'I told you so, I told you so" over and over again. _

_"I knew something was going on!"_

_"Come on Liz-Biz, I'm sorry, It didn't mean anything, didn't I tell you how bad I feel about it?" he pleaded, flashing his puppy dog eyes at me. Well, no way were those damn sad eyes going to work on me this time._

_"And I don't believe you!" I yelled, "God, I can't even look at you right now!" I said, covering my eyes. Two years we'd been together, and now I find out he's been messing around on me practically that entire time. All those women at the office, batting their eyelashes at him and sniggering behind my back whenever I visited him. Well, now I knew why!_

_"Liz-Biz..." He cooed,_

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screamed, then took a breath "I can't talk to you right now," I said, grabbing my purse and my coat, "I'm done George, so get out. When I get back, you'd better be gone, and anything you leave behind is finding a new home in the dumpster. Don't forget to leave your key," I said, then walked out of the flat, bypassing the lift and flying down the stairs as fast as I could. I reached the street before I fumbled around my purse for my mobile phone, and realised I'd left it upstairs on the charger. Well, I certainly wasn't going back, if I couldn't call Charlotte or Jane, I guess I was just going to have to drink alone._

"Here you go," the Spanish Bartender said, laying a tray of five shots before me on the bar. "Try and take it slow okay?" he said, filling a huge glass with water and ice and setting that in front of me as well.

"Thanks," I muttered, reaching out and fingering the edge of the first shot glass. It was filled with something green and translucent. Well, I'd come here to get drunk and forget my woes, may as well get on with it. I picked up the glass and threw the shot back. It was sweet, and tasted like apples, but it still burned the back of my throat as it went down. I tried to hold back my wince because I could see Spanish Bartender eyeing me watchfully from up the bar. Well buddy, I'm not going to give you another reason to laugh at me. So tough luck. I picked up shot number two and placed it to my lips, I tipped it back without breaking eye contact and he shook his head before turning away to wipe down the bar. Lizzie: 1 Spanish Bartender: 0.

**Everyone needs a helping hand, who said I would not understand?**

**Someone up the social scale for when you're going off the rails...**

I was contemplating the third shot I'd just taken, it had tasted of cherry, when someone slumped onto the seat beside me. I sensed him, before I saw him, or maybe I smelled him first? The scent of his cologne wafted towards me and tickled my senses. He smelled good. Really good. Like the kind of really good where you're scared to actually look at the guy because if they're spectacularly ugly you're going to be highly disappointed, but because they smell so good, you'd still consider sleeping with them.

"You know, they say you should never drink alone," the stranger spoke, his voice was deep, and smooth, like treacle.

Smells good: check.

Sounds good: check.

He'd spoken to me now, so there was no way I could avoid looking at him. I turned my head and caught my first glimpse of my new Bar Buddy.

Looks good: Check, Check. Explode.

He was tall, I could tell even though he was sitting down. I could also tell by the cut of that jacket, that he was well built, in that way that's muscular, but not freakishly over done. His sleeves were pulled up his arms, revealing toned forearms, sprinkled with dark hair, to match that on his head. It was dark, and slightly curly, shorter on the back and sides and longer on the top (but not in that military sense, thank god). His face was nice too, perfectly symmetrical, with defined cheekbones, and perfect lips, slightly pink. His eyes were green and they looked tired, I knew they were the kind of eyes that would reveal everything, an ocean of emotion. His jaw was dusted with stubble, a five o'clock shadow. All up, my bar buddy, was a freaking hottie. Amendment to the nickname: Hottie Bar Buddy.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you're here then," I smirked, sliding one of my remaining shots across the bar to him.

Shit, that was smooth. When was I ever that smooth? Answer, never. What was in these shots?

Hottie Bar Buddy mirrored me as I lifted my final shot glass to my mouth and tipped it back, swallowed the tangy liquid and licked my lips. He smiled, a small smile, a sad smile, and that was when I knew that he hadn't sat down with me because he thought I was lonely. He'd sat with me because he was lonely. He broke eye contact and gestured to the Spanish Bartender for another round.

"So, why are you drinking alone? If you don't mind my asking," he spoke, his voice was quieter this time, like he was worried about how it sounded. Don't worry friend. You're sounding pretty darn fine to me.

"But I'm not," I answered, I saw a flash of what might have been disappointment in his eyes, and smiled "You're here, remember?"

At that, he smiled.

"Just preventing a tragedy. Nobody so pretty should be drinking alone,"

At that, I blushed furiously.

Spanish Bartender returned. This time, he had six shots, and he set down three in front of each of us.

"You're cutting back SB," I muttered, "Best bring him three more though, he's got some catching up to do,"

He eyed my Hottie Bar Buddy, who nodded his agreement and SB went to get his catch up shots.

"SB?" Hottie Bar Buddy asked, raising one of his perfect brows.

"Spanish Bartender," I answered, "I like to give people nicknames, but I'm afraid I'm not at my most creative tonight,"

"Well, at least it's accurate," Hottie Bar Buddy smiled, he looked like he was about to say something else, but instead, turned back to his drinks. "So, I have to catch up huh? You're three ahead of me?" he asked, counting the empty glasses in front of me on the bar. I nodded yes, and he picked up a glass.

"Right then," he threw back the three shots in quick succession just as SB returned with three more. He cleared the empty glasses and refilled my water, also getting a glass for HBB.

"So... to what do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight?" I asked Hottie Bar Buddy, sniffing the next shot in the line up. It was a questionable brown colour, but smelled of coffee. I'm sold. I love coffee.

"So you can ask me that question, but I can't ask you? You never answered me before."

"Yup, that's the way it works," I answered, sipping on the coffee flavoured shot. I think I'm in love with it.

"Fair enough," he said, he threw back his shot. Liquid courage? Now I felt bad for asking.

"Epic breakup," he answered after a long pause.

"What a co-inky-dink," I mumbled back, to which he looked at me and barked a laugh,

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yup," I nodded, finishing off the rest of the shot. Sipping was for pansy's. Sipping didn't numb your brain. Sipping wouldn't make me forget.

"My boyfriend..." I paused, "Ex-boyfriend... has been cheating on me for almost our entire relationship," I told him, downing the next shot.

"How long?" he asked.

"Two years," I said, through the wince from the shot. Tequila. I think SB was trying to kill me.

"That sucks," he said.

"How about you?" I asked. He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," I said, instinctively reaching out to grab his hand. I felt a spark when my skin touched his and his eyes flew open and flicked to where we were joined, then he looked into my eyes. He looked so sad, so betrayed.

"No.. it's okay I should say it. Maybe then it will feel real," he said, closing his eyes again, he turned his hand in mind so that it was palm up and interlaced our fingers. Human contact, I could give him that.

"My fiancée..." he started, "She um, she only wanted to marry me for my money. And, I thought she loved me, you know, for me." he paused, and looked at me again "It's hard for me to get close to people," he admitted, "I'm not very, uh, sociable, I've known Caroline almost my whole life. Her brother is my best friend... I never expected she was lying the entire time."

"How long?"

"We were engaged for six months, but, we'd been together for three years. She's just been biding her time, but apparently she got tired of waiting... Her brother, my friend, he's getting married soon. I didn't want to plan our wedding until his was over, you know, so we didn't steal the limelight?" He chuckled, "I suppose that should have been an indication, Caroline always wants to be the center of attention. She did not agree with my idea to wait…" He paused and sipped his water with his free hand. He was still holding mine in his other hand.

"Anyway, I just found out that she's been taking money and hiding it away in a secret bank account!" He cried... "Buying expensive things... Which I didn't mind, it made her happy, and it made me happy that I could give her those things, but now I find out it was just about the money," he looked up at me, "This all only came out because I came home during lunch today and found her in bed with another guy. He high tailed it out of there, but we fought all afternoon... in the end she walked out, and declared that she was keeping the ring."

"Bitch," I muttered, then clapped my free hand over my mouth in shock. I hadn't meant to say that aloud, but he just laughed.

"Yeah… yeah that about sums it up actually," he nodded, "It's the first time I've ever been grateful that she demanded her own ring… initially I proposed with my grandmothers ring… it's antique, and not especially flashy. But Caroline wanted something new, sparkly and shiny. It upset me before, but now I'm sort of glad," He shook his head.

"I'm so sorry…" I murmured. He shook his head and squeezed my hand.

"Don't, it's okay… it's better this way," he sighed, "If I hadn't found out now, I'd have married her and she would have spent all she could before divorcing me and taking the rest. God, it's a real knife in the gut, after all this time! And I can't even get away from her. She's still my friends sister, I'll have to see her constantly."

**Post break-up sex.**

**That helps you forget your ex.**

Maybe it was the alcohol, or the hurt George had caused me, or the sorrow I felt for this man… or the fact that he looked and smelled like heaven, maybe I'll never know what made me say it, but I did.

"I have a proposition," I said, turning on my stool to face him. He looked up at my face, eyes still filled with sadness.

"Okaay?" He asked warily.

"Post break up sex," I said, probably a little to loudly because SB turned around with a curious look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Hottie Bar Buddy asked, but I could see he was intrigued.

"Post. Break. Up. Sex." I repeated, putting a staccato on each word. He stared blankly at me for a long moment before realization dawned on him.

"You mean! You and…" he was gesturing between us with his free hand. I hadn't even noticed we were still holding hands. I smiled and nodded yes.

"Of course you and me. I'm not planning on going home with SB!" I teased.

He looked baffled.

"You want to have post break up sex with me? You don't even know my name!" He said

"Exactly." I agreed. "No names, no obligations. We never have to see each other again. It will just be one night of glorious, rebound, drunken post break up sex to make us forget about them, just for a little while, and then we can go our own way."

He was staring at me again.

"What do you say?" I asked, slowly moving the hand he held up his arm, caressing his wrist.

"You're serious? No, of course you are, sorry. I'm just surprised is all. You really want to do... that?"

I sighed, and picked up my final shot, holding it up between us.

"I really want to forget him, just for a little while," I said, and he was nodding.

"Okay…" he whispered, I nodded at his glass.

"So we have an agreement?" I asked, as he picked it up and held it up next to mine. He nodded.

"Ok then," I smiled, "To post break up sex," I toasted, he clinked his shot glass against mine and we both drank our final shots, never breaking eye contact.

"Your place or mine?" he asked when our glasses were empty.

"Yours," I answered, gesturing to SB to close my tab, who knows if George had actually left the apartment yet, bringing HBB home was certainly not the way I wanted to find out.

"Okay, I'll get a cab," he said, he stood before me a moment longer than he had to before he headed over to the door and went outside.

SB brought my bill over, which I signed without looking at and took my credit card back.

"Looks like you don't need me to call you that cab after all," he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, hardy ha ha. You're very nosey, do you know that?" I asked, putting my wallet away.

"Enjoy your post break up sex," he teased, walking away. Smug bastard. Normally I'd try to get in the last word. But not tonight. It wasn't worth it.

Outside on the curb Hottie Bar Buddy was standing next to a yellow cab, the rear door open as he waited for me. I smiled at him as I walked (read, stumbled slightly) over to him and he handed me in, he didn't let go as I slid across the bench seat for him to follow me. He'd clearly already given the driver his address, because the moment the door closed the car was moving. We drove for a few minutes in silence, until HBB squeezed my hand and I looked at him. He was nervous, that much I could tell, he was also excited, and that made me feel pretty good about myself.

"I've never done anything like this before," he whispered.

"Me neither," I whispered back with a smile. He nodded, and a moment later the taxi was slowing to a stop in front of a huge apartment building. HBB handed the driver some cash and climbed out of the cab, handing me out the way he'd handed me in. We stood silent on the sidewalk outside his building until the taxi drove away, just staring at each other.

"Gonna take me inside?" I teased him.

"Uh…" he fumbled, "God I'm sorry, I'm…"

"Nervous, don't worry, I am too. But it's okay, there's no judgment here, remember? Just one night."

He smiled at my reassurance and led me over to the door, there was a doorman stationed there, and he opened the lobby doors with a nod of greeting at HBB as we entered. The elevator opened immediately and he punched the number for his floor. I intentionally didn't pay attention. I didn't want to remember any details that might make me want to come back here.

We were inside his apartment before we spoke again, we'd slipped off our coats and he was hanging them in the cupboard by the front door while I watched. He was handsome, that was certain, I couldn't believe I was actually about to sleep with this man, this perfect specimen. It must have been the shots, or I'm sure I would have been a bumbling mess around him. But for some glorious reason, I wasn't, and as our greeting early had proven, I could be smooth, so tonight I was damn well going to prove it.

I beckoned him closer to me, wetting my lips and curling my fingers at him and he slowly walked over to me. I ran my hands up his chest to find the top button of his shirt and slipped it undone. He was staring into my eyes, his deep pools of green were like giant open windows that I couldn't look away from as I slowly undid his shirt, ran my hands back up his chest inside it and slipped it off his shoulders. It fluttered to the floor and he was shirtless before me.

"I like your place," I murmured, tracing a line down the center of his chest, admiring his physique. I was teasing him now, and he smiled as I guided his hands to my waist. He grasped my hips firmly.

"Thanks," he said, fingers slipping under my cotton blouse "I wish I spent more time here, but I travel a lot for work,"

"That's very interesting," I whispered, trying to look sincere, but it didn't work. His eyes were still boring down into mine and god was it sexy. He'd hardly touched me yet and I was already worked up. It must have been the alcohol. He whipped my shirt up over my head so I was stood there in my bra and that was it, the breaking point. There was no more teasing, or nerves or uncertainty. My shirt was off and his lips were on mine, our hands were groping at each other as his tongue found mine. He was great kisser, perfect pressure, and perfect technique. He led the way through the apartment to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss and lifted me up to lay me down on the bed and we were lost to the magic of post break up sex.

**What did you expect from post break-up sex?**

It was still dark when I woke up, the pre-dawn glow of morning was creeping in through the open drapes and I knew I had to go, no matter how much I wanted to stay, curled up in this soft bed, safe in the warmth of a stranger... as strange as that sounds, it was still true.

_No, Silly Niggling Feeling in the back of my head! I am going home. HBB and I had an agreement. One night. No names. No obligations. I don't care if you were right about George, Stop telling me to stay here because I'm getting up!_

I slowly extricated myself from HBB's warm embrace and slid out of his bed. His bed that smelled like him…

_NO!_

I quietly went around the room collecting my things and dressing, determined not to wake HBB who was sprawled across the bed, strategically covered by the sheet. I left him one thing, on the empty pillow, the ribbon he'd delicately pulled from my hair as he kissed down my neck last night. Just one thing for him to keep as a memento, in case he wanted to remember. I resisted the urge to kiss him goodbye and slipped from the room. It was when I was retrieving my coat from the cupboard and I trod on his shirt that I decided I wanted a memento of my own. I took his shirt, stuffed it in my bag and left the apartment, I asked the doorman to hail a cab for me and waited in the alcove of the lobby, it wasn't long before one pulled up at the curb. I thanked the man with a tip and climbed into the cab, giving him Charlotte's address. If George was still at our apartment, I wasn't facing him hung over, and I wasn't ruining the memory of my night with HBB. I knocked on Charlotte's door a little after 6am and she answered it bleary eyes and scowling, until she saw me.

"My god Lizzie, what on earth happened to you?" She asked, ushering me in from the cold.

"Hang over, need coffee." I answered, "And advil… and bed" I added.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once I was safely sat at the kitchen table and the coffee was brewing.

"I broke up with George last night," I said, "I was going to call you, but I left my phone in the apartment when I left," She got up to pour coffee as I started my story.

"So I went to a bar, and I got drunk… and then I had amazing post break up sex with a complete stranger" The mug Charlotte had just taken down from the cupboard shattered to the floor as she stood there gaping at me.

"You had what?" she asked.

"Amazing post break up sex with a stranger" I repeated.

"Yeh, that's what I thought you said…" she trailed off. She grabbed another mug, filled it and carefully stepped over the shattered pile of china on the floor and sat at the table placing one of the mugs in my hands and taking a mouthful from the other.

"Okay. Start from the beginning, don't miss out ANYTHING" she said, and I did. I told her about George cheating on me, and about my ending the relationship, I explained how I ended up in the bar and the smug Spanish Bartender, and I spared her absolutely no details about my Hottie Bar Buddy. By the time I finished my story she was gaping like a fish, I reached over and tapped her mouth closed.

"I am so bloody proud of you!" She said after a long moment and dragged me into a hug.

"Um.. thanks," I laughed

"God Lizzie, that sounds like something I would do! Not you! What the hell?"

"I know! I must have been channeling you Char, there's no way I'm that smooth on my own," I teased, poking my tongue out at her. She narrowed her eyes and threw a dishcloth at me.

"Oh, go and take a nap, you ninny," she glared and I laughed as I left the kitchen, dragging myself down the hall to her bedroom.

"Hey!" She yelled after me.

"Whaaaat?" I moaned, just wanting to fall down and sleep for the rest of the day.

"What are you going to do without a date for Jane's wedding?" she yelled, making me groan.

"For the love of God Charlotte, so not the time!" I called, pushing open her bedroom door and falling onto her bed.

"Sorry!" She sing song-ed back as I drew the blanket up, shaking my head at her. It was a few, long, moments later that I replied.

"Maybe I'll just channel you again and go stag. Pick up one of the groomsmen!" I yelled.

"Ha!" She barked, "Well, just keep your hands off Richard!" she laughed, "I'm calling dibs!"

"Ugh… that means I'm left with his brother in law Hurst! He's married! And podgy!" I cried, she appeared at the bedroom door, a smirk on her face.

"Or, whoever the best man is," she said, tapping her nose.

"I've never met him," I yawned,

"That didn't seem to stop you last night," she giggled. This time it was me who threw a pillow at her.

**What did you expect from post break-up sex?**

Jane's wedding was about the only thing keeping me together these days. Work was dull, I had no interesting projects coming up because I'd had to take time off for the wedding, so instead of writing my own bylines, I was copy editing until after my dear sister's nuptials. The things you do for love, right?

Jane was keeping me busy with maid of honour duties, which I was grateful for, because things in my own life were not something I wanted to focus on. I'd had to move suddenly, after George refused to leave out apartment, so me, and all my worldly possessions, were bunking at Charlotte's until I found a place I could afford on my own. Charlotte said she didn't mind, that she enjoyed having me there and that her spare room wouldn't object to a permanent tenant. Considering the amount of time I spent away from home for work, her persistent offers were quickly wearing me down. This change of address might soon become permanent.

But I wasn't really worried about that right now, what I was worried about, was the fact that I was missing the rehearsal dinner for tomorrow's wedding because said former boyfriend had decided it would be a good idea to visit me at the office, and I'd spent the last forty five minutes in the conference room yelling at him. I could see Jimmy, the office security guard, lurking around behind the frosted glass panels ready to help me get rid of him, but I needed George to get it through his thick skull that WE WERE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE! Another hour after that, and Jimmy was escorting me to my car in the staff parking lot, just in case George decided to lurk around outside a while longer.

I had just pulled into Charlotte's building when my mobile rang, the caller I.D flashing Jane's name across the screen. I pulled the handbrake on and answered.

"Hey," I answered.

"You okay? You missed the rehearsal dinner," she said, Jane was a sweetheart, always had been, and she wasn't the least bit angry at her maid of honour's absence, her voice dripped with concern.

"I'm fine," I answered, locking the car and heading towards the stairs, "I'm so sorry Jane, I had every intention of being there, I even planned to be on time!" I joked, I was always late for everything.

"George again?" she asked.

"Got it in one, but I promise, tomorrow I'm all yours, one hundred percent. No interruptions,"

"It's okay Lizzie…" she started, but I cut her off.

"No. It's not Jane, you're my big sister, and my best friend, I should have been there tonight. Tomorrow is YOUR day and I won't let anything get in the way of that. Charlotte and I will be around by nine, no later I swear, I'm setting three alarms! So you just rest up, I'll take care of everything."

"I will," she agreed,

"Where's Charlie tonight?" I asked, unlocking the front door and stepping inside. The lights were all out, so Charlotte obviously hadn't made it home yet.

"He's spending the night with the guys at Will's apartment, one final boys night. He's promised not to get drunk and that's it's strictly about X-Box" she giggled.

"Ah, the infamous best man. You know Jane, until I see this man for myself, I'm not sure I can believe that Will Darcy actually exists," I teased.

"Well, maybe if you'd shown up tonight, you'd have the proof you need," she teased back.

"Touché, all right, off to bed missy, I'll see you tomorrow… and if Charlotte ever makes it home, so will she,"

"You might want to phone her, I saw her leave dinner with Richard,"

"Dialing right now, sweet dreams sis, I love you and tomorrow is going to be perfect,"

"Love you too Lizzie, bye."

As soon as Jane's called clicked off, I hit call on Charlotte's number and waited impatiently for her to answer. It must have been about to ring out when she finally picked up.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" She greeted,

"Say goodbye to Richard and come home immediately young lady!" I said in return.

"Awww, Muuuuum," she whined, with an underlying chuckle. "Relax, we're just around the corner. Rick's dropping me off on his way to Will's. See you in five," then dial tone, I shook my head and laughed, tossing the phone on the sofa and going to change into my sweat pants.

"So! I finally met Mr. Infamous!" Was the first thing Charlotte yelled as she entered the apartment. I was in the kitchen reheating last night's chicken curry.

"Well, at least one of us knows he's real," I called back hunting for a fork.

"Sweet lord Lizzie, he is Y.U.M yummy!" she flopped into a kitchen chair and toed off her heels.

"Is that a fact?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Damn straight it is!" she cried, "I shouldn't have called dibs on Richard the other week! Now I'm stuck with him!"

"Mmm, yes, I can see how terrible that is for you," I said, sitting across from her. The hair band she'd just removed from her head came flying across the table at me.

"Hey, no fair on the air attacks!" I cried, holding up my hands in surrender. She just smirked at me.

"So, I can see you're dying to tell me. Go for it" I said, stuffing a bit of chicken in my mouth as she described Mr. Infamous, aka Charlie's Best Man.

"He's just your type Liz, he's tall, dark and handsome, he's got a gorgeous smile, and he was very mysterious. He seemed sort of sad though, very reserved. It was strange to see him with Charlie, anyway, all the women were fawning over him, except Charlie's sisters, but hell, when are they ever interested in anyone but themselves? He didn't really seem interested in any one though," she gasped suddenly, "Oh no! What if he's gay? Oh that would be such a waste!" she cried, the expression on her face made it look like her favourite pet had just died.

"Yes, that would be a shame," I agreed with a huge roll of my eyes, "Go to bed you nympho, early start tomorrow, make sure you pack hairspray," She walked out and left her shoes on the floor and bobby pins all over the table. She was damn lucky I wasn't a neat freak.

**Leave it 'till the guilt consumes**

**I found you in the nearest room**

**All our friends were unaware, most had just passed out downstairs.**

"This is it Janie!" I squealed, fluffing her dress one last time, we were just seconds away from walking down the aisle and witnessing Jane marry her soul mate.

"I don't think I can breath!" She squeaked, taking an experimental breath.

"Of course you can," I assured her, doing the final adjustments on her hair and checking her dress on last time.

"You and Charlie absolutely belong together, and you've been through too much not to have your happily ever after. He loves you Jane, he came back for you every single time he had to go away, and he's going to marry you today and you're going to make heartbreakingly adorable babies that I can spoil rotten and you're going to be happy for the rest of your life. This is it, and you deserve every moment of it," I took my sweet sister's hands in mine and squeezed them tightly.

"That's an awfully romantic speech coming from someone who's sworn romance is dead," Charlotte teased from behind Jane where she was laying out the train of her dress. I glared at her over Jane's shoulder, and my sister herself pulled me into a hug.

"You're going to find someone who loves you Lizzie, you're the most amazing person I know, you deserve all of this too," she whispered in my ear, and I smiled.

"Maybe one day Jane, but today, it's all about you and Charlie," I said pulling back. The music was cuing up for the bridesmaids and Charlotte and Lydia, our younger cousin, and Jane's third bridesmaid, took their places ahead of me.

Lydia was first, and she bounced down the aisle with her usual air of bubbliness, when she reached the half way point, Charlotte took her leave and followed on, I turned back to Jane.

"I love you Jane, congratulations," I beamed, quickly touching her cheek, she smiled back at me and we shared that silent moment of communication we'd shared since childhood and she nudged me forward and I stepped into the church hall.

_One foot after another Lizzie, don't bloody trip or you'll have to die to avoid that level of embarrassment._

I smiled at my father, who stood just inside the hall waiting to escort Jane down the aisle, he winked at me and I smiled back, starting my walk towards the alter. I scanned the mass of people who were sitting in the pews as I went. Most of them I recognized as our extensive family, and friends of Jane's, who by extension were friends of mine, it wasn't until I was halfway down the aisle that I felt the strange sensation that someone was watching me, then, I realized, of course someone was watching me… I was walking down the aisle in a wedding ceremony. Everyone was watching me!

I looked up at the wedding party, all of whom were in place barring me and Jane now. Hurst, Charlie's brother in law, was last in the line of groomsmen, he looked like he was a little bored to be standing there. But then again, I'd grown accustomed to Hurst looking bored, it seemed to be his standard expression. Next was Richard, a childhood friend of Charlie's who I had now known for about two years. He was a playful guy, rather good looking and infinitely immature. Richard and I were good friends now, as our senses of humor were well matched and we could find anything to laugh at with no trouble. Him and Charlotte had been having an epic flirt-off for about a year now, and I was pretty confident they we close to veering into a relationship.

When my eyes moved on to the next person in line, I very nearly did trip, as I faltered my steps. Charlie's best man, I knew my name and reputation only, as I'd never met his best friend in all of the time he'd been dating my sister. Or, at least so I had thought. I felt the blood drain from my face as my mouth went dry, I tried to swallow, but to no avail. Standing in the place of the Best Man, besides a beaming Charles Bingley, was none other than my Hottie Bar Buddy!

Hell, just open up a hole beneath me right… now… thanks.

I stepped up to my place next to Charlotte and she gave me a questioning look, I shook my head quickly and turned to face the back of the church as the music changed to the wedding march and Jane appeared in the arch of the doors, my father took her arm and they started towards the alter. Under the loud sound of the organ, which rang out above us, Charlotte leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I have a bit of a problem," I hissed back, I could feel his eyes drilling holes in the side of my head and tried, rather unsuccessfully, not to glance at him.

"I can see that," she said, sounding exasperated, "Care to share?"

"Yeah, um, it's that awkward moment where I've slept with the best man…" I whispered. Her eyes widened and flicked to said person, before quickly flying back to me.

"I thought you'd never met him!" She hissed, we were running out of time as Jane was getting close to us now and the ceremony was almost underway.

"I didn't think I had!" I squeaked.

"Explain that to me!" She quipped, I could tell she was resisting an eye roll. Jane was practically in place, my dad was placing her hand into Charlie's and the music was coming to and end. All I managed to say, as the whole party turned towards the minister to start the ceremony, was a whispered

"Hottie Bar Buddy," and the conversation was over, and I could tell that Charlotte, right along with me, was reeling.

The ceremony was beautiful, short and sweet and completely focused on Jane and Charlie's love story, and I was doing my best to be completely focused on them too. The middle of your sister's wedding was not the appropriate place to be have sexy flashbacks to your one night stand with the best man!

Panic started to creep in when I realised that the ceremony was rapidly coming to a close and very shortly the minister would be pronouncing them man and wife. Meaning that I would be walking back up the aisle of the church on the arm of HBB! Charlotte was still eyeing me cautiously from her position in line and kept leaning forward to peer at HBB despite the dagger glares I was shooting at her.

Before I was ready for it, Charlie and Jane were sharing their first kiss as a married couple, and turning to face the crowded church, both had smiles beaming across their faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, family, friends" The man spoke, smiling along with the couple he'd just married, "I am honored to present Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bingley!"

The place erupted with cheering and clapping, someone wolf whistled and knowing exactly who it was, I turned to glare at Richard, unable to hold back my laugh. But after I'd received a tongue poke from Richard it wasn't him who my attention focused on, it was his friend, my HBB. Who I supposed I should really start calling by his real name. I pulled my gaze away mortified.

Jane and Charlie were on the move, which was my cue to follow, meet the best man at the front of the aisle, take his arm and follow the bride and groom from the church, and the whole encounter was awkward, awkward, AWKWARD! Drowned out by the sound of the cheering guests, we had made it half way up the aisle in silence before HBB cleared his throat.

"Hi?" he said, and it sounded more like a question than anything else.

"Hi…" I replied, looking straight ahead.

"This is…" he started,

"Really awkward, I know, just… keep walking," I finished, plastering a smile on my face, because the last thing I wanted was for my mother to see this encounter and jump to one of her farfetched conclusions. The whole wedding would think HBB and I were secretly engaged and pregnant with triplets before they even served the entrees! Taking a deep breath I let myself be led out of the church hall towards the cars which were taking us to the reception. Jane and Charlie had the wedding car to themselves now, which left the rest of the wedding party to split between the remaining two, a town car that would seat three, and a limo for the rest. Once we were outside, Charlotte grabbed my hand with her free arm, and still clinging to Richard with her other arm, yanked as towards the first car. I was detached from HBB and Charlotte shoved me in first, climbing in to take the middle seat and Richard brought up the rear. Charlotte reached across him to slam the door shut and hit the locks.

"Mr. Infamous Best Man is your Hottie Bar Buddy?" she cried, looking exasperated.

"Will?" Richard asked, looking confused. I dropped my head back against the seat and groaned.

"Shoosh," Charlotte said, waving him away.

"I can't believe this! What are the chances?! The one time you actually do anything remotely cool, and it comes back to bite you in the arse!" She was now laughing hysterically and I punched her. Hard.

"Owwwww!"

"Hey! This is so not funny!" I cried.

"Am I missing something here?" Richard asked, looking between us like we were mental patients.

"Lizzie slept with the best man," Charlotte said bluntly, to which Richard's eyes widened.

"You're kidding? When?!" He asked, suddenly looking eager.

"Like, three weeks ago," I groaned again, closing my eyes against the torture. The car started moving off towards the reception hall and I knew I had only a few minutes now to compose myself.

"You're the girl from the bar!" Richard was yelling, I looked over and him and he was practically bouncing in his seat.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, straightening up.

"Oh, yeah, I might have forgotten to mention, Mr. Infamous is actually Rick's cousin, sorry, slipped my mind," Charlotte said, a little too casually, and I knew that she'd 'forgotten' to tell me that on purpose, thought I had no idea why. Who knew how the hell Charlotte's brain worked.

"Oh, for heavens sake!" I moaned, I had to go and sleep with the only stranger in a bar who was not only best friends with my brother in law, but he was also the cousin of my only real guy friend?! Did the world hate me?

"You're Will's mystery girl! I can't believe it!" Richard cried again, now he was laughing.

"Shut up, Dick!" I said, tossing my bouquet at him and using his least favourite nick name, that way he'd know how annoyed I was.

"Sorry, but it's pretty fricken funny!" He said, "I wish I'd known this earlier, I could have saved myself a lot of time listening to his whining," He chuckled again.

"Hey!" Charlotte suddenly cried, as the car slowed to a stop in front of the hall, Richard opened the door and clambered out, "At least he's not gay!" she cheered as I followed her out, the limo had pulled up behind us and the passenger door was open to reveal HBB, who was watching us very carefully. His eyes flicked to Charlotte, so I was pretty sure he'd heard the gay comment, and Richard just skipped off, laughing his head off again.

"Ugh! I HATE YOU RICHARD!" I yelled after him, which only made him laugh louder, while drawing more attention to myself, HBB was still watching me as I grabbed Charlotte's arm.

"Do not leave me alone," I growled, pushing her forward. She giggled, but nodded her agreement and followed me inside.

I was trapped in some outer realm of hell, I'd clearly died at some point in my sleep last night and I was being punished for my sins, though I wasn't quite sure what I'd done to deserve this kind of torture. The wedding party was waiting in one of the back rooms of the reception hall for all of the guests to arrive, so that the bridesmaids and groomsmen could lead the bride and groom out to the party in the 'proper fashion', another of my mother's plans, she was so excited to have one of her daughter's married that she'd gone a little berserk on the tradition thing. I was glad Jane had married first, now maybe I'd actually be able to have the casual wedding I wanted... if I ever got married. Images of HBB standing on a beach in a tuxedo flittered across my mind and I had to pinch myself to stop that thought process and bring myself back to the present.

So I was stuck here, standing in a tiny room, trying to look happy for my sister and toast her good fortune, but all I could think about was HBB and how the hell we'd ended up here together. He looked like he was struggling too, so I was sort of glad I wasn't the only one. It was at some point during this half hour of torture that I realized that his ex-fiancée was here somewhere, and that probably wasn't helping matters for him.

I didn't know Carrie very well, hell, I didn't even know her real name was Caroline, but I'd only met her on a few brief occasions and hadn't really enjoyed the experience, because the whole time all she'd done was talk about her wealthy fiancée. That thought just depressed me, now that I knew the whole story. I swallowed the rest of my champagne, talk about a small world. I reached across Charlotte and grabbed Richard's wrist trying to see his watch and check how much longer I was going to be trapped in here. Once Charlie and Jane had been presented to the room, there would be a three course meal, where I knew I'd be sat next to Jane, with her and Charlie between HBB and myself, then it was speeches. One from me, one for the best man and one from my father, then cake and finally, the first dance, so really, once I was out of this room, I could probably avoid him the rest of the night. Richard's watch told me there was five more minutes until they announced the happy couple.

I poured another glass of champagne.

**To think I'd hoped you'd be ok, no I can't think of what to say.**

**Maybe I misunderstood but I can't believe you're feeling good,**

"How am I supposed to give a speech about love and happiness in front of this guy?" I hissed at Charlotte, who was sat on my right, as the server's cleared our plates for the last time before cake.

"It's a speech for Jane and Charles, Liz, it has nothing to do with him," she said, I think she was getting bored of this conversation, because I'd been stealthily avoiding his gaze all through the meal, whilst constantly talking her ear off about the hell I was experiencing. She'd long since given up caring and had been making goo-goo eyes down the table and Richard for about forty five minutes now.

"Besides," she continued, "He has to give one too remember? Just stick with the speech you've written. It's perfect the way it is,"

"Right, of course, you're right. I need to stop obsessing don't I?" I asked, giving her my best apologetic smile.

"Just a bit," she smiled back, "Looks like it's time for the speeches now any way, so, good luck?" she said, it was a question, like she wasn't sure what to say to me. I guess good luck would do. Charlie was standing from his seat now, and raising his glass to the room, which slowly hushed down as people stopped talking and paid attention to the groom.

"Hello everyone!" he greeted the room cheerfully, using the microphone that had been laying on the table taunting me for the last hour and a half. "Thank you all for coming, we appreciate you being here and hope you're having a wonderful time. Before the party gets underway and we open up the dance floor, the maid of honour, Jane's lovely sister Elizabeth, and my best man are going to say a few words!" he said, he passed the microphone to HBB first.

"Here Darce," Charlie said, clapping his friend on the shoulder and HBB stood up, he waited for Charlie to sit before he started, looking out at the room from our little raised table to start, his honey treacle voice oozing out of the speakers like it was nobody's business.

"Hello every one," he started, he sounded hesitant, and I tried not to look at him and make him even more uncomfortable. Instead I looked to Jane, who was paying rapt attention, a serene smile on her face.

"I'm Will, I'm Charlie's best man, and I have to say, I'm honoured to be standing here beside him today as he joins his life to lovely Jane," he had turned his attention to the couple now and was speaking directly to them and for them.

"Bing, you've been my best friend for longer than I can remember, and I'm so happy to be here today to, not only witness your marriage, but be a part of it. You've always been there for me, through hell and high water, and through the less desirable situations in life, and you've always helped me get through them. To top that, you're always there for the good times as well. Your friendship has made me a better man than I would be without it, and for that I am always grateful. I'm so glad that you have found a partner in life, who loves you and appreciates you for everything you are. I'm happy to have a new friend in Jane, who is kind, and sweet and the perfect match for your own happy countenance. I wish you both the best of luck, and thank you for the honour of acting as your best man, I hope one day I can repay you the same favour. Congratulations my friends, love each other... always," he cleared his throat and looked over to me. I was slightly in awe of him after that speech, and spent a long moment gaping at him before Charlotte nudged me back to reality. He was holding the microphone out to me, it was my turn, god I hoped my voice would work, it didn't feel like it would. I stood up and reached across to take the microphone, accidentally brushing his fingers as I did so, my skin hummed where I'd touched him and I had to focus on not dropping the microphone as HBB took his seat again. Right, my turn, speech... words... FOCUS LIZZIE!

"Jane," I started, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze, "Charlie," I looked to him, "Congratulations," I smiled and they beamed back. I looked out to the room, "Most of you already know who I am, but hi, I'm Jane's _younger_ sister Lizzie, and I'm so happy to be here today to celebrate the wedding of two of my favourite people in the world. Ever since that very first day, when Jane came home after first meeting Charles, I knew there was something special about him. Jane was smitten from day one, and that never changed. Even with all the time they had to spend apart while Charlie was working away, they were never out of contact, and so today, I'm just so happy that they have finally joined their lives together, for good. Jane, you've always been there for me, from the day I was born you've loved me, looked out for me and helped me to chase away the monster's under the bed. You've been there for me through thick and thin, and I know that I'm not always the easiest person to deal with! And Charlie, for the past four years, since you became a part of Janie's life, I've always known I could count on you. I couldn't ask for a better brother in law. Jane, you're the sweetest, kindest, most generous and loving person I know, and you deserve everything the world has to give you. So today, I'm just so pleased to see you getting it. I love you guys, congratulations."

Jane had tears in her eyes, and Charlie looked a little heart warmed as well as I lent in to give them both hugs. Jane held me close to whisper in my ear.

"You deserve everything too Lizzie," she said, clinging to me. I shrugged and gave her a smile.

"Love just isn't for some people Jane,"

"I just want you to be happy,"

"I will be, I promise, now just forget about me. This is your day. Go and cut me some damn cake," she laughed at this and drew back from the hug, as I stood back up I caught HBB watching me intently from the other side of Charles and felt myself heat with a blush. I quickly looked away and that was the last time I saw HBB until he found me hiding.

It had been about an hour since the speeches. Jane and Charlie had cut the cake and then they'd opened the dance floor with the traditional first dances. Bride and groom, father of the bride, mother of the groom and whatever else my mother had decided to throw in there, which thankfully hadn't included me, I hadn't questioned that odd twist of fate and thanked my lucky stars she hadn't been swinging for a dance for the bridesmaids and groomsmen! The party was in pretty full swing and the sun would be setting soon, that was when the wedding party were doing photos, so I had about half an hour to myself. Or so I thought.

I was taking refuge in one of the smaller halls at the venue, it was the first empty room I'd found, and it was quiet and dark and empty. Perfect for hiding from Infamous Groomsmen. Unless of course, said groomsmen are intent on finding you. I was examining a large watercolour canvass when the double doors cracked open and he peered inside. The sound startled me, and I turned around to catch him faltering, as if he couldn't decide if entering the room was a good idea or not.

"Hi," I said, breaking his moment of indecision. He stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"I've been looking for you," he said, his deep rich voice making me shiver again.

"Well, here I am," I said, holding my hands out nervously.

"Yes, so it seems…" he trailed off.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, he was halfway across the room but I know he heard me. He let out a little sigh and came towards me.

"Don't apologise, this day has been awkward as hell," he let out a little laugh of disbelief.

"It's a small world after all," I sung quietly, this made him laugh again, he looked good when he smiled, he had a great smile.

"Too bloody small," he replied, still holding a grin on his face, his eyes bore into mine.

"So… who actually knows about this?" he asked cautiously, I didn't blame him, I'd be scared to ask too.

"Just Charlotte and Richard," I answered truthfully, "And Jane sort of knows, I mean I told her about you, but that was just when you were my Hottie Bar Buddy, she has no idea it's you." I said.

"Hottie Bar Buddy?" He asked with a smirk, I clapped my hand over my mouth and blushed, I hadn't meant to say that aloud, "My nick name I take it?" he smirked.

"Ah… yeah…?" it came out like a question.

"Accurate again," he said teasingly, and on impulse I nudged him with my elbow. I hadn't realized I was so close to him until I was actually touching him, then the awkwardness came back. I took a step backwards and so did he.

"I liked your speech," he said after a long pause, "You know them both so well, I'm a little envious,"

"What do you mean?" I asked, he knew them both and he certainly knew Charlie better than me.

"Just, you know... you know them as a couple. Sure, I know everything there is to know about Bing, and I've spent time with Jane and seen them together, but, you _really _know them,"

"I guess. It's not too late though you know," I said.

"I guess not," he said thoughtfully, "I wonder why we never met before today," he mused, and I laughed at that.

"Fate?" I asked, "Some higher power knew that we'd need each other that night in the bar and kept us apart?"

"Maybe…" he said, his sentence dropped off and I got the feeling he wanted to say more but was holding back.

**When you love somebody but you find someone,**

**And it all unravels and it comes undone.**

We were looking at each other for a long while before I decided we needed to clear the air and spoke.

"So, shall we start over? Forget everything that's happened up till now, a clean slate of friendship? I'm sure we'll encounter each other sometimes, and I'd like us to be able to get on." I said. He just stared at me, for what felt like forever. Finally he tore his eyes away and stared at a spot across the room.

"No, I don't think so," he said, and I felt deflated.

"Oh…" I said, almost without intending to. He took a step closer to me, and I forced myself to look at his face and not cower into the floor.

"I don't want to forget about what happened," he shook his head "I would like it if I could see you again," I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"Counter proposal," he said with a grin, stepping closer still.

"A date," he said, "Full names," he paused again, and with a curl of his lip he said "And the option for obligation."

"What?" I asked dumbly, but I could feel myself grinning.

"I like you," he admitted, "I liked you from the second we met in the bar. You made me laugh, and I don't remember the last time I've actually, really laughed. You're funny, and smart and interesting to talk to. You do and say things I'm not expecting, and you're the first woman I've met who hasn't been pandering to me for their own personal gain. So I'd like to take you on a real date, I'd like to know your full name, and if it goes well… I'd like to option for it to continue… thoughts?"

"Your terms sound reasonable," I teased, "Mind if I add some?"

"By all means," he waved a hand, welcoming my input.

"We go back out there and enjoy the rest of the wedding, because it's killing me that I'm missing Jane's party hiding out here," I said thoughtfully, "And we dance," I added.

"I accept," he nodded, and I smiled and held out mine hand to shake his.

"Elizabeth Mary Bennett," I said as he took my hand, he squeezed it lightly and shook it.

"William Alexander Darcy," he stepped closer, using our joined hands as leverage, "May I add one more request to my proposal?" he asked, looking down on me.

"Only if that request is a kiss," I whispered, to which he smiled.

"You bet it is," he said, bending down his lips touched mine and we shared our first 'real' kiss, not as strangers in a bar, but as Lizzie and Will, two people who don't know what they're doing or where things are going, but who like each other very much, and are looking for the option of an obligation.

* * *

_fin._

* * *

Well there is it. Hope you enjoyed it, I know I had fun writing it! Leave me a review and let me know your thoughts! =)


End file.
